Operation: S.T.E.R.E.O.T.Y.P.E.
Operation S.T.E.R.E.O.T.Y.P.E. is a Kids Next Door episode from Season 7. In this episode, Numbuh 7 teenysits Cree Lincoln. But everything goes wrong. List of characters Flairgripick (Numbuh 7) Cree Lincoln Mrs. Lincoln Numbuh 3 Kani Sanban Chad Dickson List of places Lincoln's residence Sanban residence Technology Computer Transcription episode starts at the Lincoln residence, someones knocks at the door Mrs. Lincoln : the door Are you the Teenage-sitter? Numbuh 7 : Hello! So? Where's the money? Mrs. Lincoln : What money? Don't you think you're already rich? Numbuh 7 : How do you know I'm already rich me girlo? Mrs. Lincoln : Your friends told me that you're gaining over one thousand dollars everyday! Numbuh 7 : Oh! Eh... Yes... You're right! So? Where's the nast... I mean... Teenager? Mrs. Lincoln : Oh! She's right there! Cree?! camera shows Cree laying down on the chest, she is sending messages on her computer Cree Lincoln : Uuuuhhh!!! Yeah, yeah, I know. Mrs. Lincoln : Cree's door sniffs Something doesn't smell right! Cree Lincoln : Yeah... Shut up mom, I'm sending messages! You adults are stupid... Mrs. Lincoln : I'm here to present to you : your new teenage-sitter! Cree Lincoln : Nenenene! voice I present to you a new tee... voice “e” after “e” eee... eeeee... eeeeeeAAAAAAAAA!!!! YOU WHAT!!!??? Mrs. Lincoln : That's what I said, I present to you a new teeny-sitter! Cree Lincoln : I don't want this stupid kid to teeny-sit me, I can do everything alone! Mrs. Lincoln : Like what? Cree Lincoln : Uuuuuhhh!!! Who cares? Numbuh 7 : Hey, Miss Lincoln, you're pretty right! Something don't smell right! Cree Lincoln : Go away you little kid. Numbuh 7 : It smells like armpits! You didn't even open the window, Cree, and look at your room! There are socks everywhere! Cree : Yeah shut up! I know. back to her computer, put on her headphones to listen to some music Numbuh 7 : Tidy your room Cree! doesn't react Numbuh 7 : I'm asking you to clean your room! still doesn't react Numbuh 7 : Miss Lincoln, I'm going to see the Sanban family, I know something that can make this teenager react! Mrs. Lincoln : Sanban? Do you know where they live? Numbuh 7 : Yes! They live at the other side of the road! Their children is one of my friends after all! 7 goes to the Sanban residences, she knocks on their door Kani Sanban : the door We don't accept cookies. Numbuh 7 : What? No! All I want is your bong thing because I have a teenager who doesn't want to tidy her room! Kani Sanban : Oh wait! You must be that another greedy Flairgripick, uh? Well, I won't let you sell my uh... bong... thing? Now, leave us al... Numbuh 3 : Oh! Hello Numbuh 7! You want my uhh... Bong thing? Well! It's yours now! Have a nice day! and closes the door Numbuh 7 : Mmh... I hope it'll work! 7 goes back to the Lincoln's residence Numbuh 7 : Hello? Well. I think the cruddy teenager's mom has left her house! I'm going to see if that teen has tied up her room! 7 goes to see if Cree has tided up her room Numbuh 7 : I see you didn't tide your room! I have no choice but to do this! to ring the bong at Cree's ear, then rings bong, Cree puts her hands on her ears Cree : AAAAAAHHHHH!!! MY EARS!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! YOU STUPID KID!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!???? Numbuh 7 : I ringed that bong on your ear so you will tidy your room!!! strangles Numbuh 7 Cree : YOU ALMOST MADE ME DEAF!!!! Numbuh 7 : Okay, okay! Calm down! It's just an incident! Eheh! Now go away before I get very angry! Cree : I'm the angry one there! Numbuh 7 : Okay! I'm not angry anymore then! Cree : You stupid brat! Oh wait! My phone is ringing! Numbuh 7 : Tidy your room! Or else! And I also heard you were sick! So... I have one thing to do! THE INJECTION!!! Cree : AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! NO! NOT THE STING!!! Numbuh 5 : Numbuh 5 says, Cree would die if there's no injection. Numbuh 7 : Numbuh 5's right! Trashee Lincoln! I order you to stay calm and everything will be fine! the needle at Cree Lincoln Numbuh 5 : NO! IT ISN'T HOW WE DO IT!!! Cree : the needle at the forehead, all of the liquid is injected, she's surprised OH NO!!! AHHH!!! Numbuh 5 : Numbuh 5 has a question to Numbuh 7 : What did you put in this needle? Numbuh 7 : I put some bug's vomit! Numbuh 5 : Who told you to use bug's vomit!? Numbuh 7 : Money! money Lincoln starts changing into a human-bug monster, she then chases Numbuh 7 all along with Numbuh 5 Numbuh 5 : What is wrong with you Numbuh 7! Numbuh 7 : I can't hear you, I imagine a good... beautiful bag of moneeyyyyyyy... Numbuh 5 : Ho crud, give me the cure! Numbuh 7 : Moneeeeeeyyyyyyy... Numbuh 5 : the cure and throws it at Cree Lincoln I hope it'll work! Lincoln changes back to normal Numbuh 7 : Thank us! We saved your life! Cree : No! Shut up stupid kid! 7 stands there, surprised Numbuh 5 : Oh-oh! Numbuh 7? Numbuh 7!? Numbuh 7 : So! If you want me to be very, fast voice very very very mean! Then I'm going to be evil to you! everytime she says “evil” EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!!! Cree Lincoln : Yeah yeah, shut up I'm going to call Lucy! Numbuh 7 : I didn't even start my job and you... you... YOU'RE JUST TORTURING ME!!! Look Cree! looks at Numbuh 7 Look! her finger at her brains, then at Cree and makes her hands do the “small” sign And that her finger at the computer THAT'S YOU!!! the computer, smashes it to the ground and jumps on it with her two feet multiple times LOOK AT IT!!! THAT'S YOU! strongly Cree's head THAT'S YOUR FACE!!! the chair and smashes it at the computer YOU STINK!!! YOU STIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNKKKK!!!!!! YOU'RE THE WORST TEENAGER IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!! the computer and throws it over the window while Cree says “no!”, it ends up in the Sanban residence and it put it on fire, then it ends with an explosion, Cree is standing up, surprised of what's going on AHHHHHH LOOK!!! Look! Looook! The computer did : strongly BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! PRRRRSSSHHH PRRROOOOOWWWMMMM!!!!! Cree : What... Oh crud! What's going on! Numbuh 7 : Look! People! Looookkk!!! Cree is EVIL!!! SHE WANTS ME TO DIE!!! She's a nuclear catastrophe! And look!!! her fist and points her finger at it Cree : I... Numbuh 7 : the second finger and punches it at Cree, just to make it onto Numbuh 7's mouth SSHHHHHHH!!!! YOUUUUU!!! SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. You know what? magic potion This! This, Cree! Numbuh 8 gave me that In case teenidiotaninagers like you try to DESTROY ME!!!! magic potion and becomes strong Ahhhh!!! That's delicious! Now if you can excuse me!!! her fist and punches it on Cree's face, she's sent to China and just splashes on the wall, she then becomes a big splash on the wall Cree : Oh! Stupid kids! Wait... Oh no! I'm a splash! to take herself of the wall. It's a success This kid has a big strength! I think she must be... Wait a minute, she know the existence of an operative? Mmh... I hope she's not also one of those Kids Next Brats! Numbuh 7 : Finally! Now I need the money that her mom owes me! money Here you are money! Come with me! Chad Dickson : Hey brat! Where's my girlfr... Numbuh 7 : Chad martially Wottah! Cree : So? Where should I go first? camera cuts to Chad heading towards Cree, it ends up in a nuclear explosion and the episode ends Transmission corrupted Trivia * Tenny-sitting is proven to exist. * This episode is more humor based than any other episodes besides Operation B.U.T.T. * Clancy Brown isn't voicing Numbuh 7 anymore, instead, it is Billy West now. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes